Evil banshees and shutting up
by Dannee-san
Summary: TyKa Oneshot It's Valentine's Day at Beycity High and Kai is not happy. And noone is helping him either. Evil banshees lurk around the corner, watching, waiting, ready to strike.


AN Just my share of Valentine joy. Be a doll and leave a review, please? Happy Valintine's Day everyone.

Don't own them. Though that would make for a fantastic Valentine's Day present.

* * *

Beycity High had the strangest Valentine's Day tradition. Whoever you kissed on Valentine's Day would be the one you spend the rest of the week with, after school, on various days. Needless to say, Kai had spent the entire morning dodging overzealous girls, who, despite Kai's very apparent dislike for anything to do with the holiday or with romantic interest, seemed intent on cornering him and getting a kiss out of him. 

Currently he was in the boys toilets, gearing himself up to enter the cafeteria for lunch. Their team always sat at the same table, quite close to the doors, easy exit. Unfortunately, the food court was on the other side. He'd have to cross the canteen twice. And the second time he'd have a full tray balancing on his hands and he was very, very hungry.

Taking a deep breath, Kai steeled his face in the most unapproachable mask he knew and swung open the door to the hallway.

It was empty.

Well, that was a relief. Striding on, he headed for the noise. Like every day, the canteen was filled to the brim. It was surprising how much noise the population of a local highschool could make. Lengthening his strides a little more, he burst through the cafeteria's double doors and stalked right through to the food court. The line was almost none-existent when he grabbed a tray and when he was at the register he could immediately swipe his diner-card through the slot and nod at the lady. As fast as he could, he made his way back to the entrance, keeping as many tables as possible between the few girls that hoped to get lucky.

Really, the level to which these female horrors allowed themselves to sink to. He'd barely gotten to his locker this morning - stuffed with cards and the like, of course, which he dumped immediately in the trash, or course - without being accosted by two separate girls, ready to tear each other's hair out when they realized they'd had the same idea. And during his first class, mathematics, three girls had contorted themselves in the most ridiculous positions - some just had to be painful - to advertize their bodies, in their opinions's, appealing factors. He was not a breast kind of guy. He was not an ass kind of guy. He wasn't even a _girl_ kind of guy. And he seriously considered breaking into the registry's office and using the school's intercom system to shout that message out to the whole school's population.

If only for the fact, that for a local highschool, the male population counted a surprising amount of gay boys. And he didn't want to end up in the principle's office for breaking into the registry, using the intercom unauthorized and breaking three noses.

He quickly walked around his team's table, shoved Max aside and settled into the middle of the bench, with his back to the wall. There was no way, anyone could approach him unseen. He was relatively safe for the moment.

"Well, good day to you too, Kai," Max sniped moodily, snatching his tray back and nearly spilling his orange juice over his macaroni and cheese. Sometimes Max was just too American.

"Oh, don't be angry, Max. I'm sure Kai has a good reason for his grouchiness."

Kai glared up at Ray's grinning face across him. The Chinese boy was just too observant and too sarcastic about his observations. "Shut it, Kon."

"Why, what's going on?" Tyson looked up in curiosity. His chopsticks had a firm grip on the piece of sushi from his lunch. Too bad it wasn't firm enough to protect him from Daichi's quick reflexes. Ever since the kid had entered the same school and gotten to sit with them at lunch, he had made it his mission to steal at least one morsel of food from Tyson.

"Hey! I was gonna eat that!"

"Haha! You snooze, you lose!"

The others rolled their eyes in exasperation as another argument broke out between the two of them. Kai lifted his left arm and rested his head on his palm to block out the sight next to him. Tyson was on the verge of strangling the other boy.

"Hey, guys," a lighter voice spoke up. Hillary settled herself on Ray's side, the more reasonable spot that was still vacated at the table when Kai arrived, but then he would have had his back to the crowding masses harboring the insane girls trying to get a weeks worth of dates out of him.

Kenny, on Ray's other side, had yet to look up from his notes for algebra that he was studying. The boy was too absorbed in papers and computers to notice what day it was, even though the school was decorated to the occasion of Valentine's Day.

"Hey, Hillary. Did you get your dream date for the week yet?" Max grinned.

The girl snorted. "Yeah, right. At this school? No thank you."

"Why? We ain't have bad." Ray smiled innocently, looking down at the girl next to him.

Hillary pulled a face of stunned horror. "What have you been eating? Or is it something in the water?" She shuddered. "Don't scare me like that."

Kai munched his way through his lunch, the food tasting bland as usual. School kitchens just weren't that good, but that's what you get with cooking for so many people. His gaze stole over the large crowd, studiously avoiding the gleaming eyes locked on him. Chills went down his spine with just the thought of lunch being over soon. Then he would once again be subjected to the mercy of alcoves, corners and boys toilets. Thank god, he didn't have gym today. The confused mingling of every student would leave him open to any attack. He'd rather face every beyblade opponent he had crushed and was mad about that all together at once, than be amongst a mass of hysterical girls vying for his approval. Actually, more like fighting with each other for a piece of him.

When he bell rang to signal the end of his lunch time, he groaned unhappily.

"We got English now, Kai," Hillary's voice drifted to him. "Hurry up, or we'll be late."

Salvation! If he walked with Hillary, maybe the stark raving mad banshees would leave him alone. He snatched his tray up and hurried to follow the only sane girl of the school to the bin. With matching strides they headed out for their class.

Which was surprisingly subdued, compared to this morning's classes. Perhaps the banshees avoided English for some reason or other. Whatever it was, Kai was decidedly grateful. He dutifully jotted down notes on English grammar and recited a few sentences when it was his turn. Really, English was easy. Or perhaps the fact that he was raised multi-lingual had something to do with it.

However, at the end of this class, he would have to head out on his own again. Biology was with Kenny and Ray, but he wouldn't see the boys until he got to the class. Securing his bag on back tightly, he tucked in his arms and nearly bolted out of the door. Weaving between streaming lines of students, he had to duck into the toilets again when he spotted one of the more persistent girls standing tiptoed next to the stairs looking over the crowd. Really, had they memorized his time-table?

He didn't want to know. He just had to wait for a few moments and then hurry to class at full speed. If he was close to being late, he was allowed to run. No-one would automatically assume it was because he was escaping obnoxious girls.

When the noise from outside had subsided a bit, he dared take a peak around the door. He found the coast was clear and hurried on to biology.

Kenny didn't really pay attention to Kai's state or lateness, he merely glanced up as a token of acknowledgement. Ray, however, grinned knowingly from next to Kai and Kai had to curb the urge to attack him.

Dutifully taking notes on ecology and ecosystems and the nitrogen cycle, Kai studiously ignored the half of the female part of class that tried to get his attention. He'd have to use Kenny and Ray as a shield to get out of this one. Then Kenny would be able to accompany him to his last class of the day, physics, where they'd meet up with Tyson. Then the two of them could help him get out of school alive.

He just had to act casual about it, or he'd never live it down.

Again, the trip through the hallway was perilous, but he made it to physics class unscathed. He had to restrain himself from flopping down in his seat though. That was not something for Kai Hiwatari to do. That was more Tyson's thing. Who was sitting next to him, incidently.

"Hey, Kai. Last class of the day. Ready to go home?"

Oh, was he ever. He really looked forward of getting out of this nuthouse. "Just physics to get through."

Next to him, Tyson sighed morosely. "Yeah, I just don't get this, you know? Will you help me study when we get home?"

"Let's save that for the weekend, okay? The assignments are due next week. We have time."

Tyson beamed. "Okay, cool."

Kai ran a hand through his unruly hair and grumbled to himself. He was not in the mood for physics homework tonight. He just wanted a nice, quiet evening.

Newton's law was boring, but it made for some corny Valentine's notes. Two of which landed on Kai's desk. He ignored the slight snicker coming from next to him and tore both notes up in little pieces. He'd make Tyson pay later.

Finally that last hour of torture was over and he could just get home. With a detour to his locker, of course. Tyson's locker was close to his, just across the hallway, so he'd have cover. Quickly dumping the books he wouldn't need tonight, he grabbed his jacket and slammed his locker shut.

To reveal a girl leaning against the wall of locker. A very girly girl. A starry-eyed girl. A predatory girl. She smiled her lip-gloss smile and shifted her hips to let the pleated skirt sway around her legs.

She was uncomfortably close. She was, in fact, closer than any other girl had managed so far. And she looked like she knew it. A manicured hand reached out to his shoulder, her torso following. Eyes widening, Kai struggled to think of a way out.

Dropping his jacket he whirled around and his eyes landed on Tyson in the process of shutting his own locker, his bag on the ground and his red jacket already on. The decision was made.

Kai fled the outstretched, manicured hand and crossed the hall in three great steps. Tyson sensed his coming and turned in expectation that changed into confusion when he saw the look on Kai's face.

"I'm sorry," Kai hurriedly said. "This is an emergency." In one move, he grabbed Tyson's jacket in one hand, the other hit his hip and with his hands on the other's body and his lips on the other's lips, he pushed the other up against the lockers and kissed him deep. Tongue and all.

A chorus of surprised 'oh's rose in the hallway and Kai broke away. One sweep of his hand secured Tyson's bag, a second sweep had his own jacket joining the bag and then he was dragging Tyson out of the school, at least thirty-five pairs of eyes gawking after them.

Tyson grinned. "Well, that's one way of outing, I guess," he murmured and plucked his bag from Kai's hand. "Still, I would have preferred a little more warning."

"Should have done that before first period," Kai grumbled. "Do you know how many times I had to dodge those crazy females? I made a right ass out of myself. You could have helped me, you know."

Tyson threaded his arm through his boyfriend's apologetically. "I'm sorry. I barely saw you today. I didn't realize how bad it was. I'll do better next time." He squeezed the arm briefly. "No-one is allowed to date you but me. Let alone kiss you to acquire those dates."

Kai looked at him. "Didn't you get into trouble like that?"

Tyson sniffed. "Nah. I guess I'm not boyfriend material."

"Nonsense! You make a very good boyfriend! Shows how much they know." Kai huffed and pulled at his jacket. "No boyfriend material. Blind banshees."

Tyson grinned at the compliment. Then he asked bemused, "Banshees?"

"Well, they make my ears hurt. With their stupid squealing. And if I ever see another girl trying to show off her cleavage to me, I'll be permanently blind."

Tyson laughed. "And we can't have that, now can we? I guess I'll have to protect you from now on."

Kai straightened as they turned a corner. "Please note, that the fact I'm not protesting to your use of the word protect with me as the object in the sentence, shows just how far gone I am."

Tyson affectionately padded Kai's shoulder with his unoccupied hand. "I know, I know. We'll just go home and relax, okay? Though you do owe me a week's worth of dates." Kai glared. "But I won't claim them all at once. We'll just take it nice and easy. Spread them out a bit, enjoy our time. We could go for ice-cream tomorrow, or something."

"Tyson, it's February."

"Or maybe some hot cocoa at that little café not far from school. That'd count as a date, right? Oh, and we'll have to go see a movie sometime. That'll be expected. But no rush. Like I said, we can take our time. We could spread them out over a month, or two even. Doesn't really matter. It's not even really obligatory. I mean, it's just a silly tradition. And it isn't even an old one, just a by-product of the more recent hype that developed around the holiday of Valentine. So we could jus-"

Kai effectively shut his boyfriend up by the only boyfriend-friendly means. A good, solid kiss. Then he pulled Tyson after him, up the driveway and around the dojo to enter the backdoor of the Kinomiya home. That was also Kai's home, by the way.

And Kai and Tyson would have a very pleasant, easy, relaxed Valentine's Day evening.

"Oh, Kai, I forgot to give you this. Meant to do it this morning, but you know how am. Barely made it to school on time. It's your Valentine's card."

"Tyson!"

"Just open it before you kill me!"

"That's actually... very sweet. Thank you, Tyson."

"Oh well, it was nothing. Just wanted to get you something, you know. It's nothing special or anything, I know you're not big on romance. Neither am I, for that matter. It just looked so cute when I saw it at the store the other day and the inside was mostly empty so you could add your own text and I must have used like three tons of paper before I came up with a bearable message, so I did put some thought into it an-"

Really. The most effective way of shutting you boyfriend up. He enjoys it and if you're good enough, he also forgets what he was going to say. And with a little more skill, he won't be able to say a word after you let him go.

Kai was very, very skilled.


End file.
